The Brazen Gift
by MysteryFictions
Summary: The race of men are known for making mistakes, while some are known for making regretful decisions. Boromir had many regrets while he traveled with the company to Mordor. One of which pertained to a gift.


**Having watch all three LOTR movies this weekend I came across the realization that there was a lack of Boromir fanfictions in this world and being my odd self decided to make one that hopefully sates all of our imaginations.**

 **The Brazen Gift**

Legolas and Gimli were curious. Why? Because ever since the company had arrived in Mirkwood Boromir had been acting strangely. He had been acting strangely all along due to the ring, but this was different. He was sitting on the edge of a staircase staring blankly out into the majestic view of the eleven forest, while fiddling with a cloth of sorts. Even Aragorn and the hobbits had questioned what was wrong with him.

Of course Gandalf's death had taken a toll on everyone, but Boromir's sorrow had been a much different kind. And it couldn't have been the ring that explained that longing that flickered through his dark eyes. It was much more. Those few moments before everyone would go to bed was exactly when they had all decided to question him.

Aragorn had voted against it, saying he didn't wish to bring about the poor memories in a man. Legolas partially agreed, but Gimli's curiousity along with the hobbits' influenced the decision. It was decided, they would all confront Boromir and they did. Frodo was only slightly reluctant due to Boromir's entrancement with the ring, but the choice was made and it had already been set in stone.

"Boromir..." Aragorn began, snapping the Gandorim from his trance into the pale moonlight of the forest night. "Are you alright?" Boromir's gaze drifted off to stare down at the marble floor and he nodded. Aragorn knew that expression, it was an expression of longing, but not for a ring or anything even mere close to that. It was for his lover, which Aragorn would never had guessed without seeing Boromir's blank face. Aragorn knew love and he knew what it was like to be separate from that one that made your heart thunder.

The other gathered around waiting for a more potent response. Aragorn sat down on the steps beside him placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I know your pain Brother. You will see her again."

"Her? Who is her?" Boromir glanced at Gimli, who had bellowed out as always the first thoughts that came to his mind.

"It's love. He feels pain for his one." Legolas explained, he leaned up against a nearby tree holding the platform they all stood on and crossed his arms.

"A Lover?" Frodo blankly questioned, not one person would have guessed that the prince of Gondor had taken on a lover.

"Why don't you tell us about it there lad? Talking about her might help." Gimli nosily instructed while settling himself in hopes of a story.

"I do not feel only longing for her. I feel regret for what I had done to her."

"What had you done?" Pippin asked, Boromir swallowed, guilt rising in his every muscle. The hobbits knew little of love, they were too innocent to understand the desires and mistakes of man, but Boromir meant to please them in its knowledge.

"She is beautiful."

"They all are." Gimli criticized, the company glaring at him to shut him up. They then turned back to Boromir who continued.

"She gave me this cloth as a token. She had woven it herself." Boromir spread open the purple laced square marred with dirt and torn at certain parts. "I have kept it for long because it is my luck."

"She gave it to you before she left?" Sam asked, unconsciously licking his lips. Boromir looked around at all of them and shook his head.

"No. She gave it to me before I went to battle. I had met her in the market a week prior to the attack on the city Osgiliath, where more of Mordor's forces were closing in on Gondor...

* * *

Boromir smiled as he allowed his love, for now to her his friend, guide him through the crowded pathways of Gondor's City. Her blond hair flowed down her shoulders like waterfalls and her pale skin glimmered in the sunlight leaking between the high towers. Her blue moonstone dress was covered partially by a black cloak which was tied around her neck, the hood hanging down the back. The sleeves finished from her mid shoulder to her wrists. Her nimble hand holding his battle-clad fingers and dragging him slog through the common people. He chuckled.

"Slow down Kierra, we have plenty of time." She paused grabbing his other hand with her free one, in which he was given that glorious opportunity to stare into her milky blue eyes.

"I know, but I'm just so excited to show you my gift." Her voice screamed eagerness and zealous opportunity, she then tugged him along again in which he frowned. They didn't have plenty of time, in these few days he had fallen in love with this common girl, daughter to a wealthy merchant. If his father knew he would be expelled from Gondor, his father would not allow him to marry a woman of low birth, but she carried herself so godly. She had the beauty of a princess, the strength and determination of a queen... He loved her, but was uncertain whether or not she felt the same. He had to leave tomorrow, tomorrow he would head for the ruins with his army to fend off the Orcs who threatened to take settlement there. He did not want to leave her so soon, especially since he hadn't told her yet. Despite his father he had full intentions of asking her hand in marriage... He just needed more time, time that was not plausible at the moment.

"So what exactly is this prize?"

"It's a gift not a prize. You've done nothing worth rewarding." She teased, winking over her shoulder at him. He grinned brightly.

"Well what would you consider an achievement worth a reward?"

"Perhaps seeing me more would be something I would reward." His heart sunk, but she laughed at his expression and stopped to pound a playful fist at his royal garment.

"I'm just joking you silly goof."

"I wish I could see you more. I really do." He mumbled, but received no response. The two had closed in on her father's workshop. He had made a living selling and buying swords, or other fancy things of metal. The wooden door was wide open and the hand painted sign hung clearly above it. She pulled him into the workshop where a series of shelves resided each cluttered with authentic items, scrap metal, or gold and silver trinkets.

He father was at the desk speaking with a customer about some sort of dwarven necklace. She sneaked around her father to the door behind him leading upstairs to the actual home portion of the shop. Boromir nearly tripped as she yanked him harder up the stairs.

"For the love of... Kierra I am not going anywhere right now." At the top of the stairs she looked to him, the grip on her hand loosening a bit and Boromir wished he could take back those words. He liked having her hold onto him for dear life.

"I know... I'm just-"

"So excited, as I have been told me. Show me this gift already, would you?" He caressed her knuckles slightly, in which she turned again and guided him to her room. Which he had never been in before, it wasn't small and it wasn't big. Everything was neat, the vanity was across from the bed as was the wardrobe and most of the room was filled with vibrant colors of blue and purple, some greens to contrast.

She released his hand and walked over to the end table beside her bed, while he stood quietly and looked around.

"I wanted to give you something. A good luck charm of sorts because I know you being as clumsy as you are. You'll need it." Boromir cackled.

"It was an accident."

"You dumping a bucket of water on my head was no accident, Prince of Gondor." She strode back over to him again, her slippers clicking against the wood and she held it up to him. It was a cloth, his expression softened from a smile to an unknown feeling of adoration. Her initials were threaded into it so neatly with a heart surrounding it in black. He looked back up at her, his hands reaching out to grab the cloth. A small smile hinted on her pillow like lips along with a red blush that accented her beauty so well.

"You are leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to give you something to remember me by." His eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you-"

"My uncle is a soldier as is my late cousin. They are coming over for dinner tonight because they are leaving for battle tomorrow near the ruins of the old city." Boromir remained silent, fiddling with the cloth between his thumb and index. Her hands gently cupping under his. "I want to give you something else. This way you know what you'll be coming back to." He couldn't reply before she had leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever felt and for her, it was her first. She reveled in it, he wanted more of it. Then she pulled away, blushing deeply up at him in which he snorted nervously.

"I apologize I have nothing to give you in turn."

"It's alright. That was..." Her words trailed over when he had pulled his knife from its holster, her lips parted in surprise as he drew it up to his hair and sliced a lock of the thick dark brown strands from their place before knotting it up and holding it out to her. Her lips trembled and she had no words.

"This way you will have a little more than just a memory." She reached out with shaking fingers and grabbed the knotted hair. He sheathed his weapon and waited for her to respond some how.

"You are coming back though... So that was unnecessary." She muttered under a ragged breath, fiddling nervously with the hair. He licked his lips, grabbing her chin to direct her gaze towards him.

"Yes, but then why would you give me your cloth if you knew I was going to come back."

"I don't know and it's for luck."

"Well I don't know either and may it be that I don't return, that hair is for luck as well." She nodded her head before they both were drawn into another kiss, more passionate to where her lips parted and accepted his tongue between those pink tasty pillows. He didn't want to leave... He certainly didn't want to leave.

* * *

"ARGGG!" Boromir made his battle cry as he jabbed his sword into an oncoming Orc. The battle alive around him as his men fought trolls and dragons swam through the sky. He was so close, he could almost taste victory. Not once had a fatal blow been inflicted on him. Orcs fell by his sword and his armor retained the dents and scratches of a lively battle.

He paused to look around through the ruins, the broken stone tablets and those few fallen human and Orc alike. He had failed to notice an Orc behind him, a battle ax nearly embedded into his skull before a sword had slashed through the beast's abdomen and sent him tumbling to the ground with blood and guts pouring from his being.

Boromir turned to face his savior. A man covered in silver thin armor, short in stature with a lined helmet hiding his face. It was a simple nod before the two had yet again returned to the bloodshed of battle. Boromir had thought nothing of it again. Eventually the battle had finished and all his men had won, clapping and roaring with excitement in victory. All of them worn with dirt and grim that had entered the thin slits of their armor.

So Boromir readied to make his speech and the men had silenced.

"This city was once a jewel. A place of light, and beauty, and music. And so it shall be once more!" The men roared their approval. "Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands." They cheered yet again and their was no silence. The city was strong and will be ice again. "The city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed. For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!"

"For Gondor!" He repeated after them. Back on the streets, Faramir and Boromir meet and embrace.

"Good speech. Nice and short." Faramir joked.

"Leaves more time for drinking!" Boromir jested with utter joy overflowing him. Days at battle and they had finally won, more time for Kierra. "Break out the ale! These men are thirsty!" Ale was passed around generously as men laughed and congratulated their victory to one another.

"Remember today, little brother. Today, life is good." Boromir lifted his flask to Faramir and nodded. They sipped from their cups, but Boromir had nearly choked cutting himself short. Ale running down his short beard. "Need I not forget the man that saved me, may he still be alive. Where might he be?!" Boromir bellowed out happily, Faramir placing a hand to his shoulder and laughing. Out of the crowd came that puny soldier that had had his back for that one moment he needed it.

His helmet still hung over his head and the metal loose from the exhaustion that was obvious in his footing. Boromir rose his drink to the man.

"Take off your helmet brother. I wish to share a drink with thee." So the man had reached up to remove his helmet and when he had, long locks of sun kissed hair fell from its place. The men dropped dead to silence, not one word was spoken and not one smile was shown. Boromir stared into the eyes of his lover, her hair still beautiful, but skin covered with dirt and a few cuts here and there. The cup he held fell from his fingers and made a thump against the ground, she smiled politely at him despite the situation. He was dumbfounded.

"K-Kie..." He couldn't finish it, he wouldn't believe that it was actually her. That she had survived the entire battle as a woman... A soldier.

"Yes, Boromir." She plainly replied and nodded towards him. He suddenly felt enraged, so angry that she would be foolish enough to go out into battle. "I wanted to make sure you came home."

"You insolent...! You could have gotten yourself killed do you not-" She cut him off with a kiss to the throat, then to the cheek, and then on his lips. She pulled away, his eyes fluttered and he was shocked.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't fight. I am just as good as any of these men and I didn't want to sit back and do nothing." He immediately dropped to one knee, her eyes grew wide. He grabbed her hand, the helmet thudding to the ground.

"Marry Me. Be my wife." There was no words spoken for a moment, before she smiled and nodded her head dropping down onto her knees with him to wrap her arms around his neck and the crowd went wild.

Kierra stayed in the castle that night to celebrate. She knew little of the conversation Boromir had with his father when he had arrived at the city after the battle. He was to leave in the morning again for Rivendell, so little time together with Kierra made him feel weak. He had still yet to announce their engagement to his father and Boromir was set on giving her the ring that was once his mother's.

After the feast she had left for her room, which he had purposely arranged to be directly across from his. Her parents hadn't minded that she was staying in castle either, they were ecstatic to hear about the engagement which was so quickly moving along. Boromir knocked upon her chamber-door, the box for the ring held tightly behind his back. When she answered he hadn't expected to find her in her white shift, just about ready for bed.

"Oh... Boromir." His eyes shot up to hers, refraining from moving anywhere else although that was tempting.

"My love. I have come to speak with you... I um... It's important."

"Alright. Come in." She blushed lightly turning to grab the robe hung up on the door and wrapping it around herself. She closed it behind him as he entered and sat down on the bed, she awkwardly sat down behind him. It was quiet for a long moment until she elbowed him sorely in the gut. He grunted out into a chuckle and pinched her in the shoulder, which she squealed delightfully in laughter.

"I have a present for you." He spoke softly, holding up the small box, she snatched it gleefully from his grasp before pressing a rough kiss to his lips. She was truly everything he wanted in a woman.

"I have a present for you to."

"You spoil me. I am never prepared for your gifts." She stopped, looking up from the box into his eyes.

"That's the whole point of a gift. You never know when you'll get it, or what it will be."

"Very well then. Open yours." He waited for her expression, when she opened to find the diamond ring snugly placed into the tiny box. She nearly choked on her own excitement, tears trickled down her cheeks and he grew confused.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so much." She pushed him down onto the bed when her body had jumped into his, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "I never thought I would need love." He wrapped an arm around her, she fiddled with the neck of his shirt, her cheek pressed into his chest. "I planned on leaving and becoming a ranger in Dunedin."

"A female ranger? I have never heard of that. Unique indeed."

"Yes. Very. Then I met you and I could barely breathe."

"That's what too much sweet rolls does my dear. Shortness of breath follows with being obe-" She laughed hitting him playfully again.

"Not funny at all, Boromir."

"I'm just saying. That when my heart nearly burst out of my chest there couldn't have been another explanation other then the amount of love I have for you." He saved himself with words.

"Alright. Much better." She snuggled him, carefully sliding the ring onto her finger and discarding the box.

"Kierra..."

"Yes."

"Can I stay tonight? With you."

"Yes." She replied without hesitation as if she knew that this may be the last night they see each other for a long time and she wasted no time. She had grabbed his hand and placed on her other cheek, the other snug still against his chest. Then her head lifted up and they at first shared a gentle kiss, her lips only grazing his before it was deepened and her life was suddenly awakened by his fever like love.

It grew so passionate that their hands began to grasp and explore, his more so on her generous bosom and luscious hair. They shredded one another of their garments, at this point not caring whom may enter through the door. They had made laughter as he tickled her, the both of them scrawling to shovel under the covers and entwine their naked bodies together again.

"So sweet tasting are your lips..." Boromir spoke, his hand molding between her legs and making her gasp out a moan. Her hand clutching to his shoulder in response and head falling back into the pillows with her mouth agape and eyes shut tight. "And your body." His mouth covered all of her skin, from her neck to her supple breasts and eventually down her belly to where she grabbed his hair beneath the sheets and giggled sweetly.

"That tickles Boromir. What in gods name are you doing down there?"

"Only searching."

"For-" He had found what he was looking for, lips engulfing that pleasure point and remaining there sucking until she was brought to her peak. Then to lighten her tensed up muscles, he tickled her again as he ascended back up to her lips. Beard covered with her nectar, she kissed him tongue first and nibbled at his cheek when her lips raveled around to his neck and she bit fiercely.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed, she squealed when he pinched her bottom.

"Now everyone will know you are mine." Her fingers traveled over his chest, where scars of all sorts resided. Fingers exploring down further until they stopped above his most sensitive region.

"Why- Why did you stop?" He barely whispered, his breath catching.

"I am unsure." She smirked devilishly. "If I continue any further you won't know who really is in charge." He grinned with her, his free hand cupping at her dripping center and she moaned.

"I think we made that clear upon your first climax." She bit her bottom lip and almost innocently moved her hands down further until she had grabbed him and he groaned his approval.

"It's so short." He froze, eyes shooting open to stare his hurt into her senses. She was smiling though and then he knew she was only joking. "I was referring to the amount of time since you came into this room. If you thought I was talking about that..." She tugged on him and he grunted. By now the two were sweating, naked, she had climaxed once, and had already had him in the palm of her hand. That was a very short amount of time. His hair was damp with sweat, strands sticking to his forehead same case for her. "Then you are surely mistaken. In fact I could relate your thing to a horse's thing." Boromir burst out into laughter as did she and her head rested against his shoulder, his arm propped up on one side of her head, holding him up.

"Just say the word. It's a penis darling."

"I know what it is. I have never seen one before though, yours is the only one I have ever held also."

"Well then I am grateful because then I can be both."

"Both what?"

"Your first and your last." She released him as his lips meshed with hers again, the joking was over. It was time to be serious. She made this seem so easy, she knew it would hurt, but was so involved in him that it didn't seem to matter. He hastily placed himself between her legs. Forearms on either side of her and he entered, she whimpered, his head leaning down to catch it with a kiss in which she moaned into. Their lips parted for him to swallow and gasp at how tight she was, he had broken past her maiden hood and now she was finally his.

"You are so cocky." She managed to giggle out, a small tear flowing down her cheek. He smiled with her and kissed her again.

"But I'm your cocky man."

"Forever." It wasn't long before his hips starting to move much more erratically, her arms encircled his neck and she had moaned purposefully into his ear. "Oh Boromir..." She made him know who was pleasuring, made sure he knew that he made her moan and him alone. The one man who caught her heart and put it in a jar with his own.

"You are so good, Kierra." The bed began to thump, back and forth, they winced at the feeling of their joined bodies and suddenly Boromir couldn't handle it. She broke beneath him, spasms and nonstop shouts of his name when he had finished with her. He remained inside her, resting his head on her breasts and enjoying the overwhelming heat between them.

"Boromir..." She whispered after a few minutes of silence, after their breathing had corrected itself.

"Yes, my princess."

"Are you staying until morning?" His conscious told him to tell her, he lifted himself up and laid down beside her, wrapping her in his grasp. Their chests breasts together as they laid on their sides and his face was only an inch from her. The covers clinging to their moist bodies, he stared into her eyes and suddenly wether or not he would tell her became a contemplation. If he told her, he risked her going with him and he couldn't... Not for something this dangerous. If he didn't, he risked coming back if ever to find that she despises him and hated him. Perhaps, that was the much better if the choices. He'd much rather she hate him than risk getting herself killed to be with him.

"I'm staying all night."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes. I love you." He plainly decided and it was done. He couldn't take it back.

"I love you too Boromir." For now he enjoyed having her in his arms. Consummating before marriage meant child before marriage and he wouldn't be here to marry her anytime soon. He immediately knew he would tell Faramir to protect her while he was gone, but never tell her where he went... Only say that he had left.

He... Had left that morning. He left her alone in her bed and when she awoke... When she awoke... She...

* * *

Boromir knew not what had happened when she woke up, all he knew was what she must have felt at the revelation that he wasn't there. That he had lied.

"I'm sorry Boromir. But you will see her again." Aragorn promised, they all had left to go to their beds and Boromir remained, clutching to the cloth and smelling it to find that her scent was no longer there. His luck had ran out.

 ** _Not only can gifts be a surprise, but also love, and also life, and also death._**


End file.
